


Lust Disease

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair - Fandom
Genre: Danganronpa Goodbye Despair, F/M, Fingering, Hajime Hinata/ Reader - Freeform, Light Bondage, Masturbation, No Plot, Riding, Smut, XReader, danganronpa - Freeform, despair disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: Inflicted with the lust disease, you decided to use Hajime to help.





	Lust Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops

The despair disease sucked. That's all you could say about it. It caused the usually hard as nails Akane to burst in to tears every five seconds, Nagito to lie more often than usual about ridiculous things like dead friends actually living, Ibuki to become incredibly gullible to the point of believing each lie that spilled from Nagito's mouth while you... You were just horny as fuck. 

You had been inflicted with with the lust disease. You were your usual self however since you woke up you'd found yourself itching something inside of you. Or something. Either was fine as long as the fire between your legs was extinguished and your panties were no longer soaked with images of sexual encounters taking up almost all of your thoughts. When you'd gotten into the cafeteria after getting ready at your cottage, you sat down and found yourself softly grinding against your seat. No one was there to see you rutting against your chair as small pants and a moan escaped your lips. The friction helped so much. It felt so good. Your body throbbed while you began to sweat and your face seemed almost impossibly red. You wanted to cum. It was all you wanted. To feel your stomach tighten before it loosened leaving you riding beautiful waves of sexual pleasure. However you didn't get to achieve this yet because people began to file in to the restaurant making you grind to a halt because although you wanted to reach your climax so so bad, you also didn't want your friends thinking you were a perverted whore. You couldn't pay attention to any of them because of all your thoughts jumbling in to an orgy of dirty fantasies, to the point where you didn't notice Hajime trying to talk to you until he was waving a hand in your face with a concerned look. 

"(Y/N), do you know what's going on? Akane, Ibuki and Nagito are acting weirdly... Wait are you ok? You look so red..." He continued to look at you as you tried to stutter out a response in your sex-drunken state.

"Ah H-Hajime! I'm good, yeah all good. The others? No clue. None what so ever" Now that totally didn't sound suspicious. Your voice had become a small amount higher as you choked out the words you desired although you'd rather have something else in your mouth before putting it in to another hole. You spaced out again as your mind wondered to all your aroused dreams while Hajime turned and walked off to do something while muttering about fevers. You were too horny to listen or care. 

In the background you could hear crying coming from... Akane? That was weird. Nagito was also yelling something you didn't care about and Ibuki had decided to slide right up next to you. "Excuse me, (Y/N) but I would like to ask you how you are." To which you simply replied,

"Fuck" 

She was so close. You could feel the heat of her breath on your neck as you pant. The room seemed way more hot that it was before. Even hotter than when you were grinding your aching hole on the bench you were sitting on. You remembered how you had almost came. You wanted to cum. Badly. Doesn't matter who gives it to you, it could be monokuma and you wouldn't care, just as long as you were able to finally bathe in ecstasy. 

Speak of the devil.

The beast suddenly popped up 

"My goodness! That's obviously bad!"

That tone meant that he had something with your current “situation”. Although no matter how much you wanted to, your mind could never focus on the incredibly important conversation between the bear and your friends. Instead, your brain opted for erotic fantasies that were usually locked up tight unless you’d decided to release some stress at a random time during the night. Oh how you wished you could gain your release like all those times you had before. But instead you were sat in an uncomfortably populated dining room filled with classmates that you’d be happy to bed. 

You couldn’t help it. 

Something was incredibly wrong.

This was then proved when Monokuma’s loud voice startled you as he stated, quite bluntly,

“And (Y/N) has the lust disease!”

It was then you noticed everyone’s eyes were on you. Some stated in disgust, some sympathy. Their stares awoke another fantasy which would involve you being humiliated in front of many people. Your arousal lit their own infernos. Your every moan and beg would bring the crowd closer. Just as you had been earlier. You subconsciously rubbed your legs together to get some friction. This heat was becoming too much. The throbbing wouldn’t stop. Your head began to spin before you blacked out.

 

You slowly awoke in what seemed to be a hospital room, with the white walls and the heart rate monitor giving you a slight indication. A small frown worked its way on to your face. You were wearing different clothes. A hospital gown to be exact. Comfy but still. What the hell happened?

All you remembered was a large amount of heat and then suddenly blacking out. Talking about heat, the fire had reared it’s ugly head and began to wreak havoc once again. Your fingers worked their way to the bottom of your gown while you grounded your legs together for the thousandth time today. As you did a thought arose. No one else is here. It’s dark so it must be night. This problem could be solved easily and most probably quickly due to the severity of the wetness coming from your aching pussy. 

Your fingers skimmed up and under your clothing until you reached your underwear. At least that was still there. However it was soaked because of your long lived arousal. 

You began to rub yourself through the thin layer of cotton separating you from shoving a couple fingers inside you... For now at least. You bucked your hips as a small groan came tumbling from you. The sensation was amazing. Finally getting what you want. Circling your clit lightly as to not suddenly cum. Although you wanted to, you just couldn’t bring yourself too just yet. 

Just then a rogue finger dipped under your panties and inside your dripping cunt. It was so much better that simply grinding your fingers against the fabric. Your desire greatly increased as you took your panties off completely so you could gain better access to fuck yourself. After this you added another finger in to your hot hole. Another moan left you as you arched your back and began to play with your breast. The coil once again began to form as you began to move your fingers quickly in and out of yourself. Lewd sounds reverberated off the wall as you got louder. So loud you almost didn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching your door. Immediately panicking, you withdrew your fingers from your slit (much to your disappointment), and tried to make it look like you hadn’t been up to anything. 

Finally someone entered after what felt like hours of listening to them walk towards the door. Hajime quietly walking in. He looked incredibly tired... and embarrassed?

After he closed your door, he turned to then jump when he saw you sat up staring at him with lustful eyes. You couldn’t help it. Monokuma was a dick. You decided to keep a close eye on his movements as he crept over to you.

“A-ah you’re awake! Good, you’ve been out for a while. I need to check a couple things... Also could you stop staring at me like that? It’s honestly unnerving and... Just stop”

A small seductive smirk graced your lips as he drew closer again and took out a thermometer. 

“Let me take your temperature and I’ll leave.”

He held the it towards you expecting you to simply put it in your mouth. However you were in a bit of a teasing mood. You licked the tip of the thermometer while you made direct eye contact with the brunette. You ran your tongue along the side before taking it in to your mouth. The look Hajime gave you was priceless as he swallowed harshly. He was obviously turned on by your little ‘display’. 

Feeling a little bold you took the thermometer from your mouth and grabbed Hinata by his tie and crashed your lips in to his. After a second he kissed back, lips moving in sync with yours. You tugged him a little more, causing him to climb on top of you. Your hands began to massage his chest under his shirt causing him to moan in to your mouth before you both broke apart for air. His eyes widened as regret swallowed him.

“Wait we can’t do this. The disease will spread and this is basically me taking advantage of you”

“Well we’ve already exchanged saliva so you can throw that out the window. As for taking advantage....”

You flipped him and yourself over so you were on top.

“Allow me”

“Ah... Ok?”

Your lips met again as you grinded against his hard, clothed member. You both moaned as your tongues coiled together. You grabbed his wrists and held them above his head while your other hand raked against his chest again. Hajime bucked his hips while he tried to gain more friction. When the two of you parted he began to beg.

“Please. Just give it to me already, I can’t take it”

Although you wanted to, there was something you needed to try. You took your hand out from under his shirt and undid his tie before using it to restrict his hands to the top of your bed. After, you slowly kissed and ducked his neck, leaving dark marks as a reminder of what you were about to do. You began to grind on him harder, causing more moans to be ripped from his throat. He was so hard. Hajime continued to try and rock himself against you however you had different plans.

You began to undo his pants and pull his boxers to reveal his dick in all it’s hard and leaking glory as it stood to attention. Though a small amount on the skinny side, the length was incredibly impressive. You gave a couple test pumps to test the waters and even ran your thumb over the slit which had precum slowly ran down it’s side. You were half tempted to suck it but you just wanted to rid yourself of the itch already. 

You positioned yourself so the head of his cock was rubbing up against your moist cavern before looking up at Hajime for permission to then see him quickly nod and lifted his pelvis slightly as he tried to insert himself inside. With that you sunk down on him, taking him all in causing you both to curse and groan at the feeling of being connected. You throbbed around him. This was way better than fingering yourself. You rolled your hips before bringing yourself up and down him again. You both moaned louder as you picked up the pace. The feeling of his dick spreading your walls was amazing. To make it better, you rubbed your clit causing you to tighten around him as your release grew ever closer. Hajime began to thrust upwards to meet you as you rode him. The knot once again began to tighten and tighten until finally you clamped around the brunettes shaft as you came. As you rode out your orgasm, you noticed Hajime was still very close to cumming. You helped by continuing to ride him while you sucked his neck again and reached under his white shirt to play with his nipples until he came undone inside you. His cum filled you up and leaked out of you when you decided to part from each other. You lay on his chest a sudden tiredness taking over you. Before you knew it, you fell asleep, not caring about the conflict to come for fucking Hajime while infected with the despair disease.


End file.
